The Power Of 4
by KatBlue
Summary: The Charmed ones have gone through the most traumatic day of their lives. In the attempt to save a doctor from The Source's assassin the Charmed ones expose themselves and give their lives. Prue, Piper and Phoebe will risk it all even the power of three.
1. Chapter 1

All Hell Breaks Loose re-vamped with Charmed Again.

The Charmed ones have gone through the most traumatic day of their lives. In the attempt to save a doctor from The Source's assassin, Shax, the Charmed ones expose themselves and give their lives. Prue, Piper and Phoebe will risk it all, even the power three.

_Prue stirs in her bed, unable to wake from a horrible dream that feels too real. She sees her sisters enter the manor quickly with Dr. Griffiths; a doctor whom they believe is in grave danger. The girls were in a hurry to get the doctor to safety, and what safer place than the manor? They talk about the demon that is after this doctor, which was from Phoebe's premonition._

_The doctor is puzzled by hearing the girls talk about demons and that it is coming after him. Prue tells Phoebe to find the spell in the Book of Shadows to vanquish Shax, the demon after the doctor._

"_Look, I know that this all sounds incredible__, but it doesn't make it any less true," Prue says. "All right, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save._

"_They?" asks Dr. Griffiths_

"_Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."_

"_Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." Dr. Griffiths laughs, but realizes the girls are not laughing._

"_O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but…"__ Prue__ stops, feeling something strange._

"_What?" asks Piper._

"_I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" Prue calls out. Phoebe doesn't answer. "Phoebe, are you there?" Suddenly a tornado of wind twists through the front door. "Phoebe, where are you?"_

_The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and within the cloudy winds Shax appears._

"_Dear God."_

"_No!"__Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way as Shax throws an energy ball at Prue, and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths._

Prue stirs awake the moment she sees herself and Piper unconscious and perhaps dead in the dream she was having. Sweat runs down her back and she quickly gets out of bed. She checks on her sisters, who are both sleeping safe and sound.

In Phoebe's room, Phoebe is sleeping soundly until a strange scene appears in her mind. _Phoebe is in a cave __in the underworld. She sees Cole asleep on some straw. He is wearing a black robe. She crouches down beside him and strokes his hair._

"_Cole, wake up," she says._

"_Phoebe," says Cole, surprised to see her. He gets up. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to bring you back."__Cole grabs her around the neck._

"_You just made a huge mistake."_

Phoebe stirs awake, wondering why Cole would say that even in her dream or perhaps it was not a dream. She couldn't decipher if it was a dream or a premonition. Phoebe nodded her head and headed downstairs to get some water. She found Prue already there, drinking some cocoa.

"Couldn't sleep?" asks Phoebe.

"Had a strange nightmare," says Prue.  
"Me too," Phoebe says. "What was yours about?"

"We were protecting an innocent and…"  
"What?"

"He surprised us. We didn't have a chance to…"  
"It was only dream. It's not real."

"Yeah, I know, but it felt so real." Prue sat down at the dining table in the kitchen. "What was yours about?"

"Cole," replies Phoebe. "I know what you're going to say."  
"Phoebe, it's not that I don't like Cole it's…"

"That you don't trust him. I know that, Prue, but I'm not looking for your approval. I'm going to find a way to bring him back. He's not all bad. He's not the source of all evil."

"Yeah, but he works for him. Phoebe, you're making a big mistake."

"That's what Cole said in my dream. At least I think it was a dream."

Phoebe places her cup of water next to a small TV remote on the kitchen counter. She suddenly has a vision.

_A news reporter, Elana is now standing in front of the manor with a camera crew. Phoebe sees Prue and Piper in the kitchen watching the TV. _

"_I'm standing at the house of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. And you're gonna meet them live right here on KCSF," the reporter says._

"_What are we gonna do?" says Piper._

Phoebe opens her eyes and looks at Prue, who is already at her side. She looks at her with terrified eyes.

"What did you see?" asks Prue.  
"We're going to be exposed. I don't know how, but a news reporter was at our house…"  
"It was only a matter of time."  
"Prue, we can't let this happen."  
"I think my dream has something to do with your premonition."

"How are you getting premonitions?"  
"I don't know, maybe the powers that be might be trying to warn us somehow."

"How do we…"

"We do what we do best." Prue places her cup in the sink and exits the kitchen.

"Kick some butt," says Phoebe. Prue waves her hand as she heads to the stairs. Phoebe follows her to get some sleep.

In Piper's room, Piper stirs a bit. She is struggling with a dream that is too vivid for her to realize she is dreaming.

"_We're gonna do talk shows and book signings and movie deals," says Piper as Prue picks up the Book of Shadows and the two walk together. "And then taken by the CIA and dissected."_

"_Yeah, how can you be joking about this, Piper?" asks Prue, stopping to face her sister._

"_Who's joking?" Piper has her back to a patio door._

"_Well, I'm not. All right, I'm scared. And you should be, too. Okay, our lives, Piper, everything that we've worked for could be completely destroyed with-with one stupid mistake. Our entire future, our entire destiny could be wiped out just like that." Prue clicks her fingers and a gunshot goes off. Piper gasps. "What was that?" Piper looks down and sees blood on her shirt. Her hands are shaking. "Piper? Piper." Prue drops the Book of Shadows and grabs Piper before she falls. Prue looks at her hand and it has Piper's blood on it. "Oh!"_

_Outside of the manor is a woman on top of a van with a rifle._

"_I killed a wicked witch! The wicked witch is dead! I killed the wicked witch!" says the crazy lady, who gets pulled down by the police. They push her to the ground and handcuff her. Darryl takes her away._

_Inside the manor, Piper is laying on the floor trembling as Prue is holding her and has a towel pressed against Piper's wound. _

"_I know, I know, it's okay." She starts to cry. "Leo! Leo!" Leo didn't come. "Okay, we have to get you to the hospital. Come on." Prue lifts Piper up and heads outside to the car._

_She continues to call Leo, but he wouldn't answer her cry. He couldn't answer her cry because he was in the underworld with Phoebe._

Piper wakes up, startled by the nightmare she had. She tries not stir too much so not to wake Leo. Piper places her hand on her stomach, the place where she was shot in her dream, and tries to ease herself back to sleep.

The next day, all of the girls dreams became reality, and Prue is in desperate need of Leo as she arrives at the hospital with a wounded Piper. They meet Dr. Griffith and he takes her in the emergency room to perform the first rescue aid. Before they knew it, Piper stopped breathing and Prue is lost in despair.

Prue uses her powers on some military SWAT and sends him flying out of the room. Another SWAT member runs in, but Prue kicks him and uses her power to push him out. She grabs a metal bar and pokes it through the handles of the door to barricade the door. She turns off the lights, then Leo orbs in.

"They killed her, Leo." says Prue. Leo looks at Piper. "They think we're the demons now."

Leo walks over to Piper and starts to cry.

"Oh, God," says Leo. "How can this be happening? I don't understand. I'm so sorry." He leans over and kisses Piper's forehead.

"Can you make this right or not?" Leo stays quiet. Prue pulls him up. "Go!" Leo orbs out, and Prue goes back over to Piper. "Don't worry, he's gonna fix it. I promise, you're gonna be fine."

Back in the underworld, Leo orbs in, still crying. Phoebe sees him and knows immediately.

"Piper," says Phoebe. She hugs Leo tightly. "We need to fix this."

The Source grants that time be rewound, until before Shax attacks the manor and the girls, as suggested by Cole.

Piper and Prue are back in the manor informing Dr. Griffith of the demon that is after him.

"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true," Prue says. "All right, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save.

"They?" asks Dr. Griffiths

"Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically, Shax. He was The Source's assassin."

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." Dr. Griffiths laughs, but realizes the girls are not laughing.

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but…" Prue stops, feeling something strange. "This feels familiar."

"What?" asks Piper.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" Prue calls out. Phoebe doesn't answer. "Phoebe, are you there?" Suddenly a tornado of wind twists through the front door. "Phoebe, where are you?"

The tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and within the cloudy winds Shax appears.

"Dear God." Dr. Griffiths says.

"No!" Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way as Shax throws an energy ball at Prue, and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.

"Hey, Grey Hulk," calls someone from the front door. Shax turns around and sees a man in casual wear. He didn't look too threatening, until he formed electricity in his hands and threw it at Shax. "Try to kill me. I dare you."

Shax starts to rev up with his winds and blows past the man, without even hurting him. The man walks into the manor and sees the sisters mortally wounded on the outside of the house. He walks over to the two and places his hands above them. Blue orbs come from his hands and it revives the girls.

"Who are you?" asks Dr. Griffiths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Power of Four

The Power of three is saved, but can the girls handle the consequences of changing their fate again?

In the underworld, some demons attack Phoebe and Leo, who were waiting for Cole to return. There were too many to fight off and Leo decides to get Phoebe out of there.

"No, wait," says Phoebe. "What about Cole?"

"There's no time," says Leo. They quickly orb back to the manor.

"Prue, Piper!" calls Phoebe. She finds them getting up from the wreckage, and she quickly hugs them.

"How did you survive?" asks Leo.

"Me," says a mysterious man. "Hello, Leo."

"Sam?"

"How did you…" asks Phoebe.

"It's more for me than for you. The Charmed ones must continue to exist."

"Wait a minute, since when are you on our side?" says Leo. "Who sent you? Was it them?" Leo pointed up, meaning the elders.

"Leo, it doesn't matter now," says Prue. "Look, Shax is still out there and we need to find him and destroy him."

"I've got a vanquishing spell," says Phoebe, taking out the piece of paper from her pocket.

"Phoebe, where were you?"

"That's not important now. I'm here now, and we've got a demon to vanquish. We can only vanquish him together."

"Leo, take Dr. Griffiths to a safe place," says Piper.

"But what about you guys?" asks Leo. "You can't vanquish him out there, you'll get exposed."  
"We'll be careful," says Prue. "Sam, want to come along and explain to us why you came to our rescue?"

"I'll come along, but you ain't getting nothing out of me," replies Sam.

"I'll take care of this, Leo," says Phoebe. "Just go."

Leo disappears with the doctor as the Charmed ones head out in search for Shax. The girls and Sam head down the street. Phoebe tries to get close to Sam to touch him, but he knew her tactic and pulls away.

"You think I was born yesterday?" says Sam. "Trying to get a premonition out of me to try and find the truth?"

"What's the truth, Sam?" asks Piper. "Come on, you're a good man, Sam. If this is so important, then why not tell us?"

"I think he's got nothing," says Phoebe. "He's just trying to score some good points with the elders."

"No, this has nothing to do with them," says Sam.

"Then what?" asks Prue. "What deep dark secret do you have?"

"I promise…"

Suddenly, they all felt a cold chill, then the wind picks up. Behind them is Shax. Phoebe then sees the news van and reporter exiting the van.

"No, we can't vanquish him here," says Phoebe. She points at the reporter. "Sam, orb him to the Manor."

"Easy said than done," says Sam. He orbs behind Shax, grabs a hold of him and orbs with him back to the manor. The news reporter sees the girls and they smile at her, then they walk away heading toward the manor.

The girls walk into the manor and see Shax tossing Sam across the room. Prue leads the girls over to face Shax.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you swell, death takes you with this spell." The three say and Shax begins to melt away.

"Well, that's that," says Sam. "I guess I'll be going."

"Wait a minute, not so fast, Sam," says Prue, walking over to him. "You owe us the truth. Who were you making promises for?" Prue steps in front of him. Sam looks into Prue's eyes and sighs.  
"Your mother."

"Mom? What does Mom have to do with…" asks Piper.

"Maybe we should ask her," says Phoebe as she makes her way upstairs.

"That's not necessary," says Sam. He quickly orbs upstairs. Prue and Piper follow Phoebe.

"Get out of my way, Sam," says Phoebe. "If you won't tell us, then she will." Phoebe grabs the crystals, and then searches for a summoning spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cries, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." A bright light in the form of a being appears, and Patricia appears in a ghostly form.

"Girls," says Patricia as she steps outside of the crystals and becomes non-corporeal. "Why have you called me?"

"Him," says Phoebe, pointing at Sam. Patricia turns around.

"Sam?"

"Patty…"

"He promised you something. What was it?"

"Oh, girls. I never thought it would come to this."

"I promised you that I would watch over her and keep her safe. I don't want her involved in this demon fighting. I want her to have a normal life."

"Sam, there is no issue here. The Charmed ones have not been disbanded. The power of three is still strong."

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Prue.

"Sam knew that one of us wasn't going to make it in this fight," says Phoebe. "So, he made sure he'd save us all."

"How did you know one of us wouldn't make it out alive?" asks Prue. "Was it in your premonition?"

"No, Piper was the one who…we made a deal with the Source and Tempus rewound time. Leo and I were in the underworld, so we remembered everything. We had to make it back before Shax attacked, but some demons attacked while we were waiting for Cole."

"Phoebe is right," says Patricia. "We were preparing to receive one of you, but…"

"Sam healed us," says Prue. "Who were you preparing for?"

"You." The room grew quiet. Phoebe and Piper looked at Prue.

"If I'd died, then the source would have won. No more Charmed ones."

"Not necessarily."

"Patty, don't," says Sam.

"You have another sister," says Patricia. "Half sister. Sam and I had a daughter."

"You wanted to keep your daughter safe by keeping the Charmed ones alive," Phoebe says.

"Sam thought that the Charmed ones could be reconstituted if and when the elders found out about her."

"There is no need to worry about that now. She's safe," says Prue. "We appreciate you saving us, even though it was for your own personal reasons."

As they continue to converse, a demon appeared to make sure that the Charmed ones were truly dead. When he realized that they weren't, he stayed a while in the background and overheard _"You have another sister," says Patricia. "Half sister." _The demon quickly disappears.

He then appears in a dark lair. A hooded man is facing his back to him as he bows down on his knee to him. The hooded man turns around to face his subject.

"I have news to bring to you," says the demon.

"What about?" asks the dark hooded man.

"The Charmed ones still live and…"

"What!" He forms an energy ball filled with fire in his hand.

"Please, my liege. They have wounded your greatest assassin." Suddenly the wind picks up and within some clouds, Shax appears. "The power of three has been threatened, but there is another."

"Speak." The fire ball subsides in his hand.

"There is a fourth sister. She is stronger than the three."

"Another Charmed one. How did we not know this until now?"

"Her powers must have been bound at birth. She is hidden within the mortal realm." The hooded man walks over to the demon and Shax.

"Find the doctor and fulfill your task." Shax cracks his neck and blows out of the lair. The hooded man walks over to the demon, who had brought him the news of a new Charmed one. "I'll take care of the Charmed ones by distracting them with something they cherish the most." The hooded man laughs. "Family."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Power Of Four

Everyone walks down the stairs of the manor and get startled by Cole, who suddenly appears in the middle of the room. His attire is ripped and shredded, and he is bleeding from his lips.

"Cole," says Phoebe, quickly running up to him and hugging him. "How did you…We didn't leave you…"

"Shhh," says Cole as he examines the room with his demon tracking powers. "They're tracking me."

"Tracking you…" asks Phoebe.

A demon suddenly appears and throws a knife at Cole. Cole ducks and the knife strikes the back wall of the stairs. Prue pulls the knife out and knocks the demon aside.

"You're not very good at avoiding them," says Prue to Cole.

"I've got it," says Cole as he blasts the demon.

"I don't think so." Another demon appears and Prue throws the knife at it.

"Not bad."

"Okay, Cole, what happened?" asks Phoebe. "We waited for you to come back…"

"The Source knew that I was asking this for you. To save your sisters."

"But you escaped."

"Yes, but he's sending bounty hunters after me. Every time I use my powers, they can track me," says Cole.

"How about shimmering as far away from here as possible? There are enough demons that attack us here without you bringing yours over."

"Prue," says Phoebe.

"Phoebe, she's right. I'm endangering all of you."

"I agree with Prue," says Sam. "You should leave. Being in league with a demon is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"And a white lighter and a witch isn't crazy, too?" says Piper. Everyone looks at Piper, surprised that she would make such a comment.

"Look, you guys, if it wasn't for Cole, you'd be dead," Phoebe says.

"No, Sam saved us," Prue says.

"After time rewound because of Cole. You still would have died if he hadn't ask the Source. He took a big risk for me. For all us."

"All right, calm down everyone," says Patricia, getting in-between the sisters. "Phoebe, I understand your concern for Cole, but he is right. He is putting you in danger, and the bounty hunters will not stop coming for him."

"I don't care," says Phoebe.

"Phoebe…" says Prue.

"No, Prue. I almost lost you and Piper. I won't lose Cole."

"Are you going to condone this Patty?" asks Sam, not liking that the girls will be risking themselves more with a demon with a bounty on his head.

"I have no choice. Besides, I'm dead. I can't do much about it," says Patricia. "But I do know my girls and I trust their judgment." Patricia holds Phoebe close.

"Your mother is a good judge of character," says Cole.

"Why thank you," says Patricia.

"Oh, there is one thing." Cole walks over to look in the next room, then he turns to the girls. "The Source's assassin isn't dead."

"What?" Phoebe says. "We saw him get vanquished. We said the spell together like last time."

"It wasn't strong enough."

"How is that possible?" asks Prue, walking over to Cole.

"I saw him with my very eyes." He chuckles lightly. "I'm just glad he's not after me. That wind thing that he does is…"

"How was the power of three not strong enough?" asks Prue.

"Oh, no," says Patricia. "Maybe the power of three has been threatened."

"How can that be?" asks Sam. "The three of you are alive."

"Maybe it is because we're messing with fate or death," says Prue. "And believe me; you do not want to deal with death."

"We've done it before," says Piper. "Why does it affect us now?"

"I don't know, but we are going to figure this out without involving her." Patricia looks at Sam.

"Maybe we should call Le..o" Leo appears before she could finish her sentence. They all turn to him. "Where is Dr. Griffiths?"

"In a safe place," Leo replies. "Did you vanquish Shax?"

"Not exactly, according to Cole," Prue says as she glares at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Means we've got a demon to track and vanquish, and figure out what's wrong with our powers." The Charmed ones head up the stairs to search in the Book of Shadows for some answers.

"I'm leaving. I'm not needed here," says Sam.

"Sam, wait," calls Patricia, but is too late as blue orbs disappear. She sighs and turns to Leo and Cole. "All right, this demon's mission is to kill Dr. Griffiths, and the best way to track him is to bait him. Leo, go get Dr. Griffiths, and you." Patricia turns to Cole.

"Cole," Cole says.

"Yes, get a change of clothes. You smell like ash." Cole smells himself and shrugs. Patricia heads upstairs with the girls.

"Go to the laundry room. There should be some clothes there you can barrow," says Leo as he orbs out.

Meanwhile, morning catches up with them and Sam follows a brunette woman to her work. She enters the South Bay Social Services building. Sam waits outside for a minute, then decides to enter the facility.

Inside South Bay Social Services, the young brunette woman, named Paige Matthews, sits down at her desk, lights a scented candle, and pops in a CD into her computer. She turns around in her chair, her back to the entrance of the office where Sam enters. As she turns her attention to the computer screen, she is facing the entrance and she glances at Sam.

"Social services. May I help you?" says a woman answering her phone next to Paige's desk.

Paige returns her attention back to her computer, where she is finishing up something for her boss.

"Printing!" She notices that a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair and takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned, when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns and bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks around.

"May I help you, sir?" asks a woman to Sam, who seems too be fixated on Paige. He ignores the lady and walks away.

Paige reads the newspaper which reads 'Renowned doctor missing'. Paige begins to scan the article and reads aloud.

"Dr. Griffiths was last seen doing his rounds when he mysteriously did not appear for an important appointment. Sources have said that they saw him exit through the emergency room doors with three women, who were unidentified." Paige wonders why three women would kidnap a doctor. "An anonymous tip leads us to the identification of the three women who spotted Dr. Griffiths entering a home on 1329 Prescott Street, the house of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell." Paige looks up and feels drawn to that surname.

Sam walks around the office, trying not to look too suspicious, but with a watchful eye on Paige. Suddenly, he bumps into someone, but the person rudely says nothing and walks towards Paige. He looks at the person and sees a strange aura around him.

"Damn it," Sam says quietly.

"Paige, you find that study yet?" asks Paige's boss as he emerges from his office and sees her reading a newspaper article. He goes up to her. "Paige, did you hear me?" Paige continues to keep her eye on the name 'Halliwell' and grabs her jacket.

"Yeah. It's in the printer," replies Paige. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She begins to leave.

"What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!"

The being with the dark aura follows Paige out, and so does Sam. Paige makes her way to her car and as she arrives to it, she is confronted by the person with the dark aura. He startles Paige because it looks like he appeared out of nowhere.

Back at the Manor, Leo appears with Dr. Griffiths, who is still out of the loop of all this demonic talk. A circle of crystals surround where he stands and when Piper places the last crystal to seal the circle; a large force shield surrounds him.

"Dr. Griffiths, try not to touch the grid," say Prue. "I promise you this will all be over soon. We'll explain everything." The doctor inside the force shield nods his head. "Okay, I looked everywhere in this book. There is nothing but this spell that Phoebe found."

"With the power of three it should have been sufficient enough to vanquish him," says Patricia, taking a look at the Book of Shadows where the spell Phoebe had retrieved before.

"What do we do?" asks Piper. "We can't make a potion. I don't think that guy would stand still long enough to get a piece of him."

"Piper, you can freeze him," Prue suggests.

"It won't work," says Phoebe. "We've tried it. Our powers don't affect him."

"Now what?" asks Piper.

"We stick to our plan," says Patricia. "We say the spell. The four of us."

"All right, Shax, come on down," says Phoebe as she grabs one of the crystals, but before she lifts it up, the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," says Leo as he heads downstairs. Cole goes pass him as he enters the attic, dressed in somewhat normal attire.

"So, when is the big battle?" says Cole. "I want to throw my curb ball at this…"

"Cole, don't," says Phoebe. "You use your powers and the bounty hunters will find you."

"I'll handle them. You are what's important to me." Phoebe smiles and kisses Cole on the lips. Prue coughs. The two look at Prue and separate.

Leo reaches the door downstairs and opens to see a news reporter asking for the sisters. He tries to push the door close on them, but the reporter is persistent.

"We have sources that lead us to believe that the Halliwell sisters know the whereabouts of a prominent doctor gone missing, a Dr. Griffiths," says the reporter, pushing the microphone close to Leo to hear his response.

"The sisters aren't home," says Leo. "Please leave."

Suddenly, a cold chill comes over Leo. The wind begins to pick up, and Leo pushes the reporter to the ground as Shax enters the house, knocking the camera crew down.

Upstairs, the girls and Cole hear the breaking of the door. Piper is the first to rush to the door, but Patricia stops her.

"Stay here," says Patricia. "Cole, protect them." Cole nods his head; he watches Patricia head down the stairs. She finally makes it to the first floor and sees Shax blowing everything in its way to the side. Patricia tries to use her powers to freeze the demon. It slows him down a little. "Leo."

Shax breaks through her power and tosses her like he did Prue and Piper before. Patricia hits the wall of the stairs and is knocked unconscious. Her eyes are closed, but she manages to mumble, 'Sam'.

Back at the parking lot, Paige meets with the stranger that was following her from her work. Sam follows close by and sees Paige talking to the stranger.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" asks Paige. "I thought our date was tonight."

"Change of plans," says Shane. "Come with me, Paige."

"Right now, I kind of have something I've got to do."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then come with me."

Sam is about to intervene, when he is stricken by an unbearable pain inside him, making him crumble to the ground and yell in agony. It caught the attention of Paige, who quickly passes by Shane to help the injured man.

"Patricia," yells Sam.

"Oh, my gosh," says Paige. "Sir, are you all right? What's wrong? Shane, call 911." Paige looks back at where she left Shane, but he was gone. She quickly tries to reach for her phone in her purse. "Don't worry, sir, I'm going to get you some help."

"There is…no time." Sam grabs Paige's hand and orbs with her to the Halliwell Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Power of 4

Paige freaks out when she is suddenly in a house, and not in the parking lot. She pulls her hand away from Sam and backs away. Paige almost trips on some debris on the ground, and then sees Leo entering the house.

Sam sees Patricia on the ground and helps her up. He worries that she is hurt, but knows that she wouldn't be because she is already dead.

"I'm sorry," says Sam. "I broke my promise." Sam looks at Paige.

"Who are you people?" asks Paige. Patricia sees the woman before her, the one she had to let go because of the rules she had to obey by being a witch.

"The power of 4. Leo, get her upstairs quickly," says Patricia.

"Upstairs?" questions Paige as she turns to Leo. "What?" Leo doesn't let her speak as he orbs with her to the attic.

Shax blows through the stairs to find his target and the sisters. He blows open the attic door and surprises the girls. They quickly hold hands to begin the spell.

"Where's Mom?" says Prue. "We need her."

"I'll keep him busy," says Cole. He begins to throw fireballs at Shax.

Leo and Paige orb into the attic. The sisters see Paige and she sees the three sisters. The four feel a connection. Leo then tries to help Cole by wounding Shax with his electrical charges.

Paige then sees the missing doctor inside some force shield, then she sees Shax and backs away.

"Who are you?" asks Prue.

"She's your half sister," says Leo through the electrical charges being thrown at Shax. "Sam brought her. Say the spell with her."

"Come on," says Phoebe, who takes her hand.

"Uh, spell?" says Paige.

"Just say this with us, okay?" says Prue.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you swell, death takes you with this spell," The four sisters say and this time, Shax explodes disappearing for good.

"What the heck was that?" asks Paige.

"You just helped vanquish a demon," says Prue.

"A demon? What are you?"

"We're witches," says Piper. "Good witches."

"It's not enough, though," say Phoebe as she looks at Cole. "Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source."

"The Source of what?" asks Paige.

"Of all evil," says Piper.

"What have you guys turned me into?" Paige turns and runs out the attic. The sisters follow her.

"Wait," says Prue, catching up to her. Suddenly, she gets some sort of premonition. She sees Paige hurting an innocent and someone was urging her on by calling her name. "Paige."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're one of us. We're family."

"No, I'm not." Paige turns and runs out of the manor. Piper sighs and turns to her sisters.

"Look at this mess," says Piper.

"Watch out," says Cole as he comes tumbling down the stairs, trying to avoid a fireball. The demon appears at the top of the stairs. Piper glares at him and before he could make his next move, Piper blows him up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," says Piper. The girls turn to Sam and Patricia. "Mom, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," says Patricia. "Remember, I'm dead."

"What are we going to do?" asks Phoebe. "She knows about us. She knows about demons. We can't keep her in the dark."

"Sam, why did you bring her here?" asks Prue.

"I went to check on her," says Sam. "I saw a dark shadow in someone she knew. He tried to get her to go with him."

"Is this guy dark haired, about 5'8, with bushy eyebrows?"

"Yes, how did you…"

"I saw him. I think it was a premonition. I've been having them the last couple of days. I thought that they were dreams, but everything came true."

"Why are you having premonitions?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know."

"This makes sense," says Patricia. "The disorder of things."

"What do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"Well, when Piper and Prue died perhaps it transferred the powers to the next sister witch, and yours switched with the youngest."

"But the youngest is Paige," says Piper.

"Yes, but it follows the line, telekinesis, power to freeze, and premonitions. When Piper and Prue died and were revived, Piper received her own powers and Prue received the power of premonitions."

"But I still have my power," says Prue. "How could I have both?"

"It's a little complicated. It's never happened before, but it explains it. We need to set things right, and that means we need to find Paige." Patricia looks at Sam. "Can you locate her?"

"I can," says Sam. "But I'm only doing this to keep her safe."

"She's in danger, Sam. We need to fix this and we will keep her safe."

"I promise you," says Prue, putting her hand on Sam's shoulder. "We will keep her safe."

"Weird family," says Cole. The sisters look at him, and he backs up.

"Um, guys, the reporters," says Leo, rushing by them and heading to the door.

"What are we going to tell them?" asks Phoebe.

"It's a twister. It's a twister," says Piper.

"Let me try something," says Patricia as she concentrates and begins to chant something. "Swirling dust circles round, Dark clouds are abound, Break this clear day, With spinning winds away." The wind suddenly came from nowhere and made a twister that turned bigger as it exits the house. The girls look at their mom with raised eyebrows. "What? I was seven when I had to do a weather changing spell."

The reporter and news crew got up and noticed the twister go down the street, then dissipate. They realize it was a twister that pushed them aside and broke through the Halliwells' doors. Leo helps them up and leads them to their news van.

Once the news crew was gone, Leo re-enters the house and the sisters meet him in the center hallway.

"They didn't ask any questions, but you know they'll be back," says Leo.

"We'll take care of that later," says Prue. "Now, we have a sister to protect."

Meanwhile in the underworld, the source appears still in Shane's body. He turns around and startles his Oracle, who did not recognize him.

"My assassin failed," says the source in his evil voice. "And the witches have gained their 4th sister."

"Yes, I know," says the Oracle.

"You told me her future was short-lived. You told me-"

"I told you only that it appeared to be short-lived. Seeing into the future is not always exact, especially when magical forces are at play."

"The Power of Three is strong again. She'll be almost untouchable now that she's reunited with her new sisters."

"Then you must get to her with a stronger pull before the sisters do." The source stares into the eyes of the Oracle, and then walks over to her.

"I'll gain her trust and get her to do my bidding." The source laughs and disappears.

Sam attempts to locate Paige and orbs to her apartment. Patricia insists on going with him thinking that a woman's touch is needed to explain this situation that they are all in. Sam knocks on her door and Paige answers. When she sees him, she closes the door, but Sam blocks it with his hand.

"Please, Paige, let us explain," says Sam.

"Wait a minute," says Paige. "I know you. I've seen you at my work. Have you been following me?"

"Only recently, but for your own good."

"How is stalking me for my own good?"

"Listen, sweetheart, we don't have a lot time and it's pressing that we get back to the manor," says Patricia. "We'll explain everything there. We just need to…"

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone," says Paige. "Especially not you two." Paige closes the door on them. "Leave me alone or I'll call the cops."

"There is no need to get hostile," says Patricia. "I know what you've seen is very strange, but if you just let us in we can explain everything." Paige leans herself against the door and stays quiet.

"I give up," says Sam with a wink.

"Sam, I can't believe you. We can't give up."

"We tried, but we can't convince her. Let's go." Sam and Patricia orb out and Paige could sense that they had left. She is relieved and decides to relax.

Little does she know that Sam and Patricia orb over to the fire escape. They peek in and watch Paige toss herself onto her bed. She is overwhelmed by what just happened today at the Halliwell Manor, and to boot an old man has been following her. From strange to stranger in minutes.

"So, is this how you watched over me when…" asks Patricia.

"No, I had to come up with smarter ideas," says Sam. "Your mother was a hawk. She had eyes everywhere."

"True." Patricia laughs. "I can't believe how she's grown. She's a beautiful, young girl."

"Takes after her mother." They stay all night watching over Paige.

The next morning, at the manor, the sisters are in the kitchen. Piper retrieves an ice pack from the freezer and places it gently on Leo's neck. Leo holds it against his sore neck.

"I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out a way to heal yourself," says Piper.

"It's kind of hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out," replies Leo.

"Leo, how is it possible for an angel to even get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead," says Phoebe.

"Three years together, and now you're asking these questions?"

"Well…"

"I think the more appropriate question is, how does a white-lighter get somebody knocked up?" Phoebe lets out a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Leo.

"What do you think it means?"

"If it's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that she was your sister."

"Sister witch."

"Half-witch, half-white lighter. Let's not forget that little surprise." She helps Leo with the ice pack. "I still can't believe that Mom kept that secret from us."

"Well, it sounded like she didn't have much of a choice," says Phoebe.

"Mom explained her reasons," says Prue. "It was against the rules and she did what she had to do."

"We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that information with us." They hear the doorbell ring. "That better not be another long-lost relative." She goes to answer the door. Phoebe, Prue, and Leo follow. Piper greets Darryl at the door and lets him in.

"So, what's the news Darryl? Police coming to burn us at the stake?" says Piper.

"That's not funny," says Darryl.

"I've gotten better news."

"Is she all right?" Darryl turns to Phoebe and Prue.

"Don't listen to her, Darryl," says Phoebe. "So, what happened?"

"Dr. Griffiths did a press conference and explained his reasons for his disappearance the last two days, but reporters asked about you," says Darryl.

"What he say?" asks Prue.

"Why don't you see for yourself? They are playing the news this morning."

The girls switch on the TV in the kitchen and found the conference. Dr. Griffiths is standing at a podium surrounded by camera men and news reporters. Flashes and several questions are thrown at the doctor, and his answers are straightforward. No one could tell that the doctor was kidnapped and protected by witches from a demon who wanted to kill him.

"What about the Halliwell sisters?" asks a reporter. "Reports state that you were last seen leaving the hospital premises with the three. Were they taking you some place?"

"Let me set this straight," says Dr. Griffiths. "The Halliwell sisters did not abduct me from the hospital. Actually, they took me to their home where I was able to help them with a very sick friend, who didn't want to go to the hospital to get treated. I tended to someone who needed my help, and it was much more important than any meeting or anything else. That was the purpose why I became a doctor, to save the lives of people. I know the Halliwell sisters very well." Dr. Griffiths paused. Flashes from cameras and reporter's microphones were pushed closer to the doctor. "They are silent heroes in this strange and complex world we live in."

Reporters continue asking other questions, but Dr. Griffiths decides to cut them. He bows out and steps down from the podium.

Prue switches off the TV and turns to Darryl.

"Well, that's one less thing we have to worry about," says Piper. "Prue, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that we're good witches who try to save innocents just like him," says Prue.

"Sounded pretty simple to convince him not to tell your secret," says Darryl.

"I laid it to him as simple as it is."

"Wish that everything can be that simple to explain," says Phoebe. "Wonder what's taking Mom and Sam with Paige."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Power of 4

Patricia's head laid lightly on Sam's shoulder. The two had called it an all-nighter and had spent the whole night in the fire of escape of Paige's apartment. Peeking through every chance Paige would turn to make sure she had no unexpected visitors. Luckily, she did not.

"She's leaving," says Sam when he sees Paige exit her apartment. "We've gotta be strong this time." Sam orbs with Patricia into the hallway right in front of Paige. Paige jumps back.

"What the he…" says Paige. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," says Patricia. "You do believe in magic, don't you, Paige?"

"Yeah, rabbits coming out of hats. Money coming from peoples ears."

"Those are tricks. Magic is more." Patricia freezes time and walks over to Sam, who isn't moving anymore. Paige notices this and waves her hand in front of his face, and then she looks at Patricia.

"How did you…"

"I have the power to freeze time. Just like Piper, your sister."

"What?"

"Prue, Phoebe, and Piper are your sisters. Half sisters."

"I'm not so sure of this."

"It's the truth. Yes, you're an orphan, but your parents gave you up for a reason and left you at church with a nun. A sister Agnes."

"How do you know that? Uncle Dave told me she found me…" Patricia unfreezes Sam and he glares at her. "Do you know who my parents are? Where are they?"

"Yes, we do."

Suddenly, the lights in the hallway start to flicker. The three of them draw their attention to down the hall where Shane appears out of nowhere. Sam could see the dark shadow within him.

"Patricia, get her out of here," says Sam. "Now."

"Sam, no. Let's go orb back to the manor together," says Patricia.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Paige.

"Paige, you stood me up," says Shane.

"Shane, I'm sorry. You sort of disappeared on me in the parking lot."

"Make it up to me. Breakfast." Shane extends his hand. Paige walks pass Sam and Patricia. Sam grabs a hold of Paige.

"No, don't go with him," says Sam.

"He's my friend."

"No, he's not." Sam met eye to eye with Shane, and his eyes rolled up black with fire in them. Paige saw that.

"Paige, I won't hurt you." Shane suddenly appears next to her and begins to shimmer out, and Patricia grabs on shimmering with them.

"Patricia," calls Sam. "Damn it." He quickly orbs to the Manor to warn the Charmed ones.

Shane shimmers to the underworld with Paige and Patricia. The Source exits Shane's body and pushes Patricia to the ground. Paige pulls away and sees the Source's true form. It frightens her. She then sees Shane's body on the floor.

"Shane," says Paige.

"Paige Mathews, you were unwanted from your family and now they beseech you for their own personal gain," says the Source. "After years of searching, they only come to you to bring you trouble and pain. You don't have to yield to them. They don't deserve anything from you."

"Who are you?" asks Paige, kneeling next to an unconscious Shane.

"I am someone who will let you use your power as you wish, and not for other agendas like others want you to use. It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power."

"The power?" Paige looks at Patricia. "What powers?"

"Don't play coy, Paige. They only want you for your power. You don't have to share it. It's yours. You can create your own destiny, and you can start it right now. Call for your sisters' powers, so they will no longer bother you again. Be rid of them and start by getting rid of her." The Source points at Patricia. Patricia gets up and looks at Paige.

"Paige, don't listen to him," says Patricia. "He's just using you to get to you and your powers. You can create your own destiny, but not the path he's chosen for you."

"Silence," says the Source as he smacks her and tosses her against a rock wall.

Back at the Manor, Sam tells the sisters about the Source and him taking Paige and Patricia.

"How do you know he was the Source?" asks Piper.

"Blackness and fire in his eyes and when he shimmers, the same," says Sam. "No other demon has that."

"He's right," says Cole. "It's the Source."

"We need to save her," says Piper.

"But how?" asks Phoebe. "They could be anywhere."

"In the underworld," says Cole. "He'd take her there."

"What does he want with her?" asks Prue.

"Power. Charmed power. It's as close as he'll ever get to getting it."

"We have to stop him," says Sam. "Isn't there a way you can call for Paige. She's a witch. A spell…"

"To call a lost witch spell," says Piper. "It might just work."

The sisters head upstairs to the book. Phoebe flips to the page in the book of Shadows and finds the spell. Piper starts to prepare the ingredients for the spell to work, then walks over with Prue to the book.

"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." The three say together. They then prick themselves and shed their blood with the rest of the ingredients. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."

"Do you think it will work?" asks Phoebe.

"Let's hope…"

Suddenly, white orbs appear before them and Paige emerges from them. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are glad to have her back. Sam is glad, too, but his thoughts go to Patricia.

"Where is Patricia?" asks Sam.

"She's with that half face guy," says Paige. "How did I get here?"

"There is no time to explain," says Piper. "We need to prepare some kind of…"

The Source suddenly appears with Patricia in his hand. He has her by the neck and glares at everyone.

"Balthazar, what a surprise," says the Source. "I'll take care of you soon enough. First the witches, then you." Balthazar wants to fight the Source, but he knew he'd never win. He fears him and tries to keep his composure.

"We have a stronger power now," says Prue. She took Piper and Phoebe's hand. "The power of four." Phoebe tries to grab Paige's hand, but she pulls away. "Paige."

"Paige, who are you willing to save? Strangers who have never done anything for you, or your mother's soul?"

"My mother's…" says Paige as she looks at Patricia.

The Source tightens his grip on Patricia's neck. Paige looks at her in the eye, and then she looks at the sisters.

"Find the spell to remove their powers."

"No, Paige," says Sam, trying to stop the Source. The Source easily tosses him out, and Sam goes hurling through the window. Leo quickly orbs to his side.

"Now the spell. Prudence, find it for her." Prue glares at the Source when he calls her by her full name. She approaches the book and turns the pages. Paige walks over to Prue and Prue lightly touches her getting a premonition from her.

She sees the Source destroying Patricia's soul, burning the three sisters and vanquishing an angry Balthazar when Phoebe is killed. Then she sees Paige fall to her knees on the ground and the Source is about to kill her, too, when she orbs out.

Prue's vision ends and one spell burns in her mind, which she had seen in the book. Before she walks back over to her sisters, Prue quietly and quickly says a spell as she is still touching Paige.

"What's Mine is Yours, What's Yours is Mine, Let our powers cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, Switch our powers through the air," says Prue.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Prue walks back to her sisters and watches as Paige looks at the book, then back at the Halliwell sisters.

"Do it," says the Source, tightening his grip on Patricia some more. Paige took a deep sigh and began to read the spell.

"Before the passing of this hour, take away all their powers," says Paige.

Paige and the Source look at the Halliwell sisters, when suddenly the powers of the witches exit their bodies and dissipate into space. Prue leads the sisters over to Paige's side. Paige is confused because she knew what she had done was something unforgivable, even for sisters.

"Finally, the Charmed ones are no more," says the Source. "I am rid of my biggest threat." He releases Patricia and forms a large black orb.

"Black orb," says Prue, raising her hand up making the black orb that the Source had come to her and now it is hovering over Prue's hand.

"How did you do that?" asks Piper.

"I exchanged powers with Paige," says Prue, and then she throws the orb at the Source which sends him out of the attic and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about this," says Paige. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay, Paige," says Phoebe. "We would have done the same."

Paige goes to Patricia and helps her up. Patricia takes her hands and smiles at her. She then hugs her.

"Is he going to come back?" asks Paige about the Source facing her sisters.

"Not for a while. He's wounded," says Cole, sighing in relief that the Source didn't kill Phoebe or him. "But he'll be back."

"And we will be ready for him," says Prue.

"How? Our powers are gone," says Phoebe.

"Not exactly," says Patricia. "They've been removed, but can be returned just as easily."

"How?" asks Paige.

"Magic. Good magic."

"What spell?" asks Piper.

"The one that brought you your powers in the first place." They all look at the Book of Shadows and see the pages being turned by themselves.

"How is it doing that?" asks Paige.

"Grams," says Phoebe.

"Here we are," says Patricia as she walks over to the book. "This should do it. Come." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walk over to Patricia and look at the book.

Blue orbs appear before them, and Leo and Sam appear. They are both relieved that the girls are okay and safe.

"This will also fix the mix up with your powers." Patricia looks at her girls, then steps aside.

"Paige, would you say the spell with us?" asks Prue.

"Okay," replies Paige as she takes Prue's hand and the four begin to chant.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters, we want the power, give us the power."

The power of three return from whence they came to the sisters. It reverts the mix up of the powers because of Piper and Prue's death, and Prue's power switching spell as well.

"Oh, my gosh," says Paige. "Shane. We need to go back there. We need to find him."

"Back to the underworld," says Cole. "That's suicide."

"Shane." Paige cries a tear for her friend and in an instant he appears in a blur of blue orbs. "Oh my…Shane." She kneels down to him and turns him around. He begins to wake and sees Paige.

"Paige," says Shane. "Where am I?"

"You're going to be okay."


End file.
